percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Born for This
Born for This is the eleventh chapter of the Demigod Grand Prix 2013 . It was published on May 17,2013. This chapter explores how Melanie Moseby was recruited for the Demigod Grand Prix. Everything written is pure copyright of ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS. Anything copied from anything written by Arcus will be subject to an inquiry by Arcus herself. Characters List Melanie Moseby Hera Chapter 11 11 Born for This Melanie Moseby I watch the crowd cheer as I walk to my chariot. I feel the butterflies in my stomach as I hear them chanting every player’s name, including my own, Melanie. I muttered to myself how I got into this big mess. Out of the hundreds of demigods in the world, Lady Hera chose me to be her champion. Seriously, I am neither strong nor witty enough to win the grand prix. At least that's what I thought until the day Hera chose me to represent her. I remember it was about two and a half weeks ago when my whole life changed. I was just sitting by the docks near the lake trying to calm myself after a horrific defeat from John Hudson, son of Ares. Suddenly, I realized that my Rainbow pendant was gone but since I had a link with it I tried sensing where it was then I sensed it to be in the Hera cabin which was odd since I have never been inside it but I just guessed that it was just another prank from the Stolls. When I walked in I saw a woman in a blue dress with a goat skin cloak and a lotus staff with a stern and stately look. I then came to a realization that the woman was the Queen of Olympus herself, Hera. I kneeled in front of her and she told me to rise. "Excuse me, my lady, but have you seen a rainbow pendant in here?" I asked respectfully. “You mean this ugly thing?" she asked in a kind of a stern / motherly way, “What an ugly thing that controls your power my dear." Hearing that gave me chills. You see I’m the only child of Iris that has this power, but I am not allowed to talk about it. “Well, my lady, may I have my pendant back?" I asked. “Of course, child but I would like to talk to you for a while. Melanie, I would like to ask you to be my champion for the Demigod Grand Prix.” "Well of course my lady I shall accept it." I said in a fearful way. I only accepted it since the last time someone turned down Hera, they got Cow pooped for a month. I knew why she chose me. I was the daughter of her personal handmaiden and messenger. She knew of my capabilities. She knew of my weaknesses. She knew of my heritage. Hera then presented me with my vehicle. It was more or less what I expected it to be. It was a chariot with things that are supposed to be with a peacock, the color, the accents, and the weapons, with lotus designed wheels. What I didn't expect was that it had 4 unicorn/ Pegasi hybrids that were snow white. Hera told me that they are part robot and part alicorn. They actually were in accident and Hera was able to rescue and bring them to the right health. She then told me that the alicorns could use their magic to help me in any way that they can. She then told me that the chariot could also change into a blue Volkswagen Camper which I loved since it was retro and well I love retro things. All I needed to do is sing the Scooby Doo theme to change it back to a chariot and vice versa. Hera also told me that since I don't need the alicorns for the Moneta Machine (that is what she calls it.) They actually turn into figurines that oddly seem to look like the four alicorn princesses from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which I didn't mind, I watch that show when I get the opportunity to watch Butch's collection of MLP. Hera also told me that the Moneta Machine can change into a boat or submarine at my will. She then told me that the Moneta Machine runs on flower and light (talk about flower power). The light thing is easy for me as children of Iris have a domain over sunlight and moonlight and a small domain over water. The problems for me were the flowers. Hera then gave me a bag in which things that I need are being directly supplied by Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyle, my mother’s shop. All I needed to do was think of what I needed and it would appear. Hera told me that I had Four weapons with the Moneta machine first was the Cow poop cannon, the second being the Dairy Blasters, the third being the pomegranate bullet seed gun and the last being a secret weapon. Hera then presented me my armor that with no doubt looked feminine but strong. It was celestial bronze but painted to the colors of a peacock. The chest plate was lined with green scales that were made to look like feathers. The rest of the plate was blue and was also made to look like feathers. My tunic was a long sleeve that is mostly blue with green sleeves. My armor also came with greaves the color of silver lined with emerald and sapphires. My helmet was relatively matching to my armor. Hera also gave me a box of cookies to share with the other players to show good sportsmanship. Hera then gave me my Lotus Shield (a shield that looks like a lotus), the peacock feather blades that will never run out and the lotus staff for when I am riding my chariot. Hera also let me use my token an exact copy of my mother’s symbol which is called kerykeion, the herald's rod. Hera gave me her blessing and fast forward two weeks and a half weeks later. I am standing on the Moneta machine and listening to countdown. As they get closer to the word I dread, anxiety creeps into me until it is said, Go, and then the thrill begins and as I race against the others, I know that I have found my true calling. I know that I was Born for This. Trivia *Melanie is a Pegasister(female counterpart of a brony) *Her pendant is actually a gift from her mother when she turned 13. extras Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Melanie Moseby